The Breakfast Clan
by Summoner Avery
Summary: My first fan fic and clan fic! The T2M clan, pranksters and deviants that they are, are used to spending Saturdays in detention, but when a new girl shows up, they all decide to have a little fun.


**Avery: **Well, here goes! My first fic on FanFiction.Net! This one's for all the people that inspire me. ^__^ …that way if this sucks, I can blame you! Muahahaha!

333333333333333333333333333333333

            "Dad, you can't be serious about me going in there… It's a Saturday! And besides… Detention's for delinquents and cocky jocks. I'll be eaten alive!" Avery fixed her dark blue eyes pleadingly on her father.

            "I'm sorry, Avery…I can't say you don't deserve this though."

            "But da~ad! C'mon!"

            "No, Avery! You c'mon! I mean, who hotwires a golf cart and steers it two feet into a guard rail?"

            Avery rolled her eyes. "But all the cool kids were doing it…"

            "I don't care." Her father's face softened. "But listen… when you get out today, we'll go car shopping, okay?"

"Deal," Avery grinned, "I love it when you reward my misbehavior." She heaved a sigh and pushed open the car door. 

"Don't you forget… your father was a rebel too. I'm sure you'll turn out okay in the end." He smiled warmly and watched as Avery got out of the car and slung her mailbag over her right arm. Avery waved back at him, and shut the door. As she looked up at the double doors of her high school, she mumbled, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

333

            Inside, Avery treaded lightly through the halls. When she came to the library doors, she hesitated. Should she walk in pretending to be tired, and then pretend to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone? Or maybe she could try and look really pissed off so no one would want to talk to her. As she pondered, a sturdy hand clamped down on her thin shoulder. She froze.

            "S'cuse me, girly. You're in my bloody way," a gruff voice grumbled. The one of the doors opened and the owner of the hand, a tall, built, blondish boy, ambled past her into the library. Once the door shut behind him, Avery rubbed her shoulder where his hand had been, eyes still wide with surprise.

            "The party's inside."

            "Huh?" she turned around and spotted another boy. This one was lankier. His messy brown hair fell over the glasses hiding his eyes and his lips tilted into an ironic grin. His look was the carefully arranged chaos of the "starving artists" posse, but it only served to reinforce the gentleness he radiated.

            "Don't mind Taro. He's a little grumpy in the mornings. He'll warm up around lunch," the boy smiled, approaching the library doors. He pulled one open and held it for Avery. "My name's Andrew, by the way." Avery simply nodded in response and stepped inside.

333

            The library was nothing out of the ordinary. Off to the left of the doors, there were rows of towering book cases filled with crumbling, yellowed books only useful for history papers or the occasional recreational reading…if you were into Dante and Shakespeare, that is. To the left, the computers sat, still as death. It was a vulgar, almost blasphemous thing to see thirty brand new Dells complete with cable internet and laser printers idling as if the internet didn't exist and FinalFantasyXI was a consol game.

Directly ahead were rectangular wooden tables arranged in a three by three pattern. This is where the delinquents sat. The gruff blonde boy had placed himself as far away from the doors as he could with his head buried in his folded arms. At the table in front of him, a Japanese girl was slouching in her chair thumbing at the buttons on her old purple Gameboy Color. Towards the back again, a red-headed girl and a dark-haired girl were slapping down cards in some game that was too quick for Avery to follow. Sitting at the very middle table was a cute, curly-haired guy wearing a black Pac man shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt. At first glance, one might assume he was "under the influence" but on closer inspection, he was just wearing a pair of earpiece headphones and zoning to the music. Sharing his table was a younger-looking girl with long black hair. She also appeared to be listening to music, but her headphones were more apparent. As she listened, she scribbled things in a notebook, then slid the notebook in front of the boy. The boy nudged her with his elbow and she looked up at where Avery and Andrew were standing.

"Talon!" She peeled off her headphones and jumped up. Andrew smiled at her and she rushed towards him.

"Good morning, Lucia. Fancy meeting you here." Andrew allowed himself to be hugged. 

"Aw, Tally… You know how it is… You put a few baby turtles in a few teachers' mailboxes and they act like it's a federal offense."

"…that's because it is a federal offense."

"Yeah, well, fuck them. Who's this?" Lucia nodded towards the boyish-looking girl on Andrew's right.

Andrew adjusted his glasses and smiled wider. "I don't quiet know yet."

"I'm Avery," the girl said, tipping forward slightly in some semblance of a bow.

"Well then… Welcome to central detention, Avery! Always fun to have a new face! Now let's see… Introductions." Lucia took Avery by the hand and pulled her closer to the tables. She kicked the table she had been sitting at to get the curly haired boy's attention and cleared her throat. The boy removed his headphones, the Asian girl glanced up from her Gameboy, and the Taro, the blonde one, peeked up slightly. The two other girls placed their cards face down on the table.

"Um… Yo." Avery was wide-eyed, fingering the strap of her mailbag out of nervousness.

The reply was a jumble of 'yo's, 'hey's and grunts.

            "Everybody, this is Avery… Avery, this is everybody," Lucia smiled and gestured to include those seated at the tables, "This guy right here is Lance. He's a nice guy. The red-head back there's Nueva and the other one's Silver. They're pretty pissed about being stuck here again, but once they get over it, I promise they'll be _quite_ pleasant, right girls?"

            Silver fixed Lucia with a cold, solid glare and Nueva rolled her eyes.

            Lucia continued, "Grumpy over there is Taro." Taro grunted and buried his face in his folded arms again. "A~and…the one with the Gameboy is Tori. She's severely Asian and a total nutcase."

            "…severely Asian?" Tori arched an eyebrow.

            "Shut up and go find some rice, Tori," Lucia shot back, Both girls laughed.

            "I guess that's everyone," Andrew shrugged. As he was turning to say something to Lucia, the library doors burst open. Lucia scrambled back to her seat at the middle table and Andrew pulled Avery around the front table and into a seat next to him. "It's the Supervisor of Truancy and Discipline," Andrew whispered harshly. Avery sat up straighter. "The STD…"

333333333333333333333333333333333

**Avery: **Just the first chapter. I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. There's still a lot more to come! For those of you who've seen The Breakfast Club, I'm sure you can guess some of the things I have planned… *evil grin* And for those of you who've seen SLC Punk, I'm sure you'll recognize a few lines later on…

"ONLY FUCKING POSEURS DIE!!!"

-Stevo, _SLC Punk_


End file.
